One, Two, Fan club!
by Rosa Rainbow
Summary: When Hatsune Miku enters a Chinese Restaurant, she would have never expected to find a martial arts dojo in there. She is forced to join this strange bunch, and soon finds out many things about her new friends, and luckily is willing to help them. But there is one certain boy who leaves her wondering. Will Miku be able to find a way into his heart?
1. Chapter 1

One, Two, Fan Club! - Chapter 1

* * *

It's Dangerous To Go Alone! Take This Panda Hat!

* * *

'Hmm...' I looked up and read the sign above the door. ''Class H2b'', it said. I sighed, and turned the doorknob. I peeked inside, feeling glad that it was relativly empty. Only two students and a teacher were inside. I went through the doorway, and closed the sliding door behind me. The teacher looked up, and greeted me with a warm smile.

'Ah, welcome! You must be the new student! Hatsune Miku, right?' He motioned me to walk towards him. I arrived at his desk, and placed my hands on it.

'Yes, Yokina-sensei!' I replied to him. He pointed towards a desk in the back by the windows. I turned around, and looked at the rest of the classroom. About twenty small desks, all belonging to students, were standing in straight lines. The two other students who were already in here were softly whispering.

I walked to the desk with a slow pace. The sun was shining through the window, but not for long anymore. It would soon disappear behind the building, and thankfully too. If I had to sit behind the window with the sun shining on it, I would become a fried Miku in no time.

I arrived at the desk, and placed my satchel on it. I straightened my uniform before taking a seat, and started taking my books out of the bag. The bell rang, and all of my classmates came flooding in. Some of them introduced themselves at my table, while others continued talking to their own friends.

We were halfway through the lesson, until I noticed something. Two girls, one with yellow hair and the other with green hair, wore the same panda bracelets. I've heard of friendship bracelets before, but why pick one with only little pandas and not even with your names on it? I felt a bit envy of them. I've never really had a good- no, a best friend before. I wasn't one of your friends, or we were only good classmates. One of those, and nothing more.

The bell rang again, and I was shocked to find out two whole hours had already passed. I packed my bag, and walked to the door, preparing for a thirty minute break and four more hours to go.

* * *

I was walking back home, my feet scraping over the sidewalk. My tummy growled. Oh, I knew I should have said yes when my mom offered me to make me a lunch box! The rumbling stopped, once the smell of noodles, pork and egg filled my nose. I sniffed, and noticed the smell was coming from a Chinese restaurant on top of a hill. I rummaged through the pockets of my blazer, and found just enough money for atleast some dumplings or noodles.

I took a sharp turn to my left, and ran along the gravel pathway. There were many lanterns and cherry blossom trees scattered along the garden. I stood in front of the door, and slid it open. I walked in, but wasn't greeted by customers, employees, or even food for that matter. Instead, there was a dojo. The seven people standing in the back all turned around, and I immediatly recognized two people: the girl with the yellow hair, and the green-haired girl.

The blue-haired guy and the purple-haired guy ran towards me with the speed of lightning, and grabbed me by my arms. The pink-haired girl ran past the three of us, and closed the door behind us. The brown-haired female walked towards me, while my eyes became bigger and bigger, mostly of fright. She pointed her finger towards me, and held it still in front of my face, only a few inches away.

'You! Tell us your name!' She ordered, with a grin on her face. The girl with the pink hair was now also standing next to her, and crossed her arms.

'H-Hatsune Miku, ma'am!' I shouted. I hung my head down, and closed my eyes, holding back a few tears before I was going to lose it.

'She looks like an honest person, Meiko.' The girl said. Her pink hair swayed along with her head movements. Meanwhile, the two girls I recognized and the boy were now also standing in front of me. They all wore something red, and strangely enough: a panda hat. I wondered why they came up with something like this. I managed to get out of the two guys strong graps, and walked back towards the entrance.

'I'm sorry, but I thought this was a restaurant. Now, if you'll excuse me.' I almost got to the door, until the two girls from before grabbed me by my hands, just like the two men from before just did.

'Wait.' The green-haired girl said. 'We forgot to introduce ourselves.' She continued. I stopped in my tracks, and turned around. They both quickly stood in front of me.

'I'm Megpoid Gumi!' The girl with the green hair said.

'And I'm Kagamine Rin!' The blondine said.

'Nice to meet you! We're in the same class as you!' They both said simultaneously. They made a bow, to show their graditude.

'Now then...' The brunette, supposedly named ''Meiko'' said. 'Are you ready?'

'Ready? Ready for what?' I asked her. Meiko rushed towards me, and grabbed me by my arm.

'Come on, Luka!' She called out to the pink-haired girl.

'Right!' Just like Meiko, she ran towards me, and grabbed me by my other arm. They dragged me along towards a room in the back. In there was a changing room.

'Hey! Wait a minute!' I shouted, before they dragged me into it. They took off my clothes, and with lots of struggling they managed to dress me into something new. They pushed me out of the changing room, and I looked directly at the rest of the crowd. They all smiled, and the blonde boy gestured towards a mirror. I took a few steps forward, and was astonished. I was dressed in a red dress, white leggings, black shoes, and just like everybody else with a panda hat.

I heard Meiko and Luka get out of the dressing room themselves now too. I turned around to see them, and just like everybody else, they had a big smile on their face.

'Hatsune Miku.' Meiko said. She took a step towards me, and crossed her arms. 'I'll now tell you about our club. You see, after school we're just a regular Chinese restaurant, but after closing time, we are a martial arts dojo. We made this club because we wanted to be able to protect ourselves, but our parents wouldn't allow it. Because you now know our secret, you have to become a member of our club. But, there are a few rules here.' She walked towards the window, looked outside for a few seconds, but quickly turned around to face me again.

'Rule number one!' She shouted. 'You'll address me, Luka, Kaito and Gakupo as your senpai's. Kaito is the one with blue hair, and Gakupo is the one that looks like a girl.' Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the purple-head facepalm, while the rest of them were giggling.

'Rule number two! You'll address Gumi and Rin with ''chan'', and you'll address Len with ''kun'' or ''san''. Rule number three! You'll have to work in our restaurant after school, and stay after closing time for your training.' She walked up to me, with our faces only a few inches apart.

'And rule number four.' She continued in a raised voice. 'Never. Ever. Let your family find out about our secret. Like, seriously. Don't do it.' Meiko turned towards the rest of the group.

'Now then, I think we can consider her a member of the family! Your work starts tomorrow after school, so just walk over here with Gumi-chan and Rin-chan.' She pulled me back into the changing room, and started to dress me back into my normal clothes. She folded and putted the outfit away.'

'Well then, see you tomorrow, Miku-chan!' She yelled, and led me back towards the entrance. She pushed me outside, and I almost lost my balance. The door closed, and I was standing outside again, my tummy still grumbling like mad. I heard a window open, and I turned around, to see Len hanging out of the window.

'I just wanted to say, that you shouldn't worry, okay?' He cocked his head to the side, and gave me a small smile. 'Can't wait to work and train with you, Miku-nee.' And with that, he closed the window. I walked down the pathway, back to the street. I continued walking to my house, and looked up to the sky.

'...A club, hm?' I muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

One, Two, Fan Club! - Chapter 2

* * *

Books Are Multifunctional Objects

* * *

I was walking together with Gumi and Rin to the restaurant. School had just ended, which meant no homework-making, no afternoon naps or watching TV. No, instead I had to work hard- and work out. Rin was all over the place as she told her story, and Gumi squeeled along with her every couple seconds.

'Oh my God, today at PE, was just, amaaaaaaazing~' She clasped her hands together, and looked out of her eyes dreamily.

'Oh, I know!' Gumi squeeled. 'Kuru-kun was all sweaty, and then he took off his shirt!' She joined in, and gave Rin a sidehug. 'Aaaaaaah, he is so dreamy!' She continued. I rolled my eyes, and noticed we arrived at the gates of the restaurant's garden. My classmates ran up to the building.

'Hey, wait for me!' I shouted, while quickly running after them. When I arrived at the doorstep, I was panting heavily. My friends were already inside, but they left the door open for me. I got in, and Meiko immediatly pushed a wallet into my hands.

'Miku-chan, for your first task, I want you to go grocery shopping with Gakupo.' She crossed her arms, but her face stayed a neutral expression.

'G-Grocery shopping...?' I muttered. My throat was a bit dry from the running, making my voice a bit hoarse.

'Don't worry Miku, if you don't think that's fun, I'll make it fun!' Gakupo crossed his arms just like Meiko, and gave me a smile with his eyes closed.

'No eggplants.' Meiko muttered to Gakupo.

'W-Whaaa...?' Was all he was able to get out.

'Don't buy eggplants. We're not using those in our food. Everytime you smuggle some of those purple fat strawberries into the kitchen our customers complain about a weird flavor.' She looked at him, an angry frown on her face.

'B-But Meiko-sama...' Gakupo pleaded with her.

'DON'T YOU GO BUTTING ME!' Meiko yelled, and smacked him on the back of his head with a book. Gakupo turned away from her, and started rubbing the spot where she had hit him.

'Ouch! Why with a book?!' He yelled at her.

'I thought it was a good idea for Miku to learn the basics first. And what better way than to make her read it! That'll be less explaining for us, and more training!' She let out a laughter, and smacked Gakupo on his back delighted. He let out a muffled scream, and ached under the pain of Meiko's hand.

'Come on, let's go.' Gakupo brushed past me, feeling glad he could escape from Meiko. I quickly ran after him, and took a glance to my left, feeling relieved that a smile was back on his face.

After walking about fifteen minutes, we arrived at the store. The automatic sliding doors opened, and we both walked in, the cold air hitting me in the face and making me shiver.

* * *

'Alright, I think we have everything then.' We walked towards a checkout counter, Gakupo pushing the cart and me walking next to him, holding a grocery list I found inside the purse.

'Okay then, let's pay and go back to the restaurant as soon as possible.' I nodded at him, and we went to the line of customers. We stood there, somewhere in the middle, when a shady character ran past us.

'Stop! Thief!' A man in the back yelled. Gakupo made a movement. 'Wait here,' was all he said to me before he started chasing the man. He lunged himself at him, holding his legs tightly.

'I'll teach you something for when you're in jail. Watch closely.' He stood up, still holding one of the man's legs. He threw the man against a street light, and he slid off it unconsciously. The man from before, probably the owner of the store, ran up to Gakupo, with me trailing behind him.

'Oh, thank you so much! I should give you a reward! How about-'

'I don't need a reward for helping others.' He cut off the man in his words. He smiled at him, and then at me. He turned his body towards me, and placed his hands on his hips.

'Now then, Miku-chan. Shall we go pay for our groceries?' I smiled back at him.

'Sure.' I answered, before we walked back to the super market, leaving a dumbfounded owner and an unconscious thief behind.

* * *

The rosy hill came in sight, once me and Gakupo turned around the corner. My arms were killing me from all the bags that hung around them. Gakupo gave me a concerned look.

'Are you sure you can handle that?' He asked, with a troubled look on his face.

'Pfft, I'd rather die than having you carry more than me. Besides, I can train a little bit on my arm strenght while doing this.' I replied to him rather coldly. He looked back forward again, until we went inside. There, Meiko was already waiting for me, and took off the plastic bags that were already a burden ten minutes ago.

'Come on, come on!' She dragged me along towards Luka, who was waiting at the door on the left side. There, Meiko released me to get dragged along by Luka instead, into the kitchen. She let me go at a white counter with a wooden chopping board on top of it.

'Alright.' She said. 'We're going to find out what you're good at and how you can help out over here. We'll start with cooking.' She continued. I looked at her with disbelief. Me? Cooking?

'Um, yeah. I think I pass on this one.' I replied to her. She looked at me angrily, before returning to her usual, motherly self again.

'Everybody can cook.' She replied rather coldly. She went back to the entrance, and returned in no time with all the plastic bags full of ingredients.

'Alright, make some tomato soup. I'll come back in twenty minutes.' She left through the white doors, leaving me alone in a mission impossible.

'Okay Miku, you can do this.' I reassured myself. 'Besides, how hard can it be?'

_~Twenty difficult minutes later...~_

'Miku-chan, are you done yet?' I heard Luka's cheerful voice. I wanted to clean up, or hide, or just be away from this battlefield. But before I could do anything, Luka had already slid open the door, looking at me confused. I quickly tried to make up an excuse.

'The soup... exploded.' It kinda did, really. Luka sighed, and facepalmed.

'Okay, nevermind. Maybe not everybody can cook. We'll try something different.' I took of the cooking clothes and followed Luka towards the restaurant. A few customers were already inside, chatting and enjoying their meals. Luka turned around, and almost bumped into me. I quickly took a few steps back.

'Alright.' She started. 'Bring the food from the kitchen to the customers. Shouldn't be so hard now, hm?' Luka gestured towards the bar. On top of it were a few plates and bowls, filled with noodles and soup. On top of the plates layed post-its with a number. Gakupo had already explained to me that all the tables had numbers, making it easier to remember which order went where.

I picked up two plates, and went towards the table it was for. I didn't notice one of the planks on the floor was a bit loose, and tripped over the end that pointed upwards.

'Aah!' I screamed. A flash of green went by my eyes, and caught the plates in mid-air. I stopped falling, just before I hit the floorboards. I opened my eyes, only to find Kaito's locked in mine. The scene made him blush, and I giggled at him.

'Really, Miku-chan! You should pay more attention!' Gumi said to me. She was balancing the dinnerware on top of her index fingers.

'Meiko, can you call a carpenter?' Kaito shouted towards Meiko, who was sitting behind the reception at the entrance. She nodded, and dialed the number. Luka-chan walked up to me, while Kaito and Gumi hastily resumed their work.

'Looks like it isn't gonna be this, either...' She sighed once more. 'The only thing I can still think of is taking orders and cleaning.' I walked up to Luka, and took a bow.

'I'm sorry, Luka-senpai.' I looked up, and noticed she was shocked. I continued talking. 'I made a mess out of everything, and even though cleaning sounds humiliating...' I smiled at her. 'It still sounds the best thing for me to do.'

I walked to the broom closet, and took one out. 'Now then, Luka-senpai...' I turned around to face her. 'I'm ready to begin.' She smiled at me, and I felt for the first time how sweet and protective she was. She wants the best for us, and even though we can't have that all the time, I still admire it that she lets us do what we can.

'Go sweep 'em, Tora-kun.' She went back to the kitchen, but turned around in front of the doors to give me a warm smile. I returned it, and started my chore.

* * *

I took a glance at the clock, just above the reception. Two hours had passed, and all that I've been doing was sweeping and walking. I sighed, and clasped my hands a little tighter around the broomstick. The door opened, and I looked it's way, just to find another customer walking in.

But something caught my eye about this customer. It wasn't about his looks- but his loose shoelace. He stepped on it, and the thing I didn't want to happen played out right in front of me. I dropped the broom, and ran towards him.

... Just in time. I caught the clumsy customer. He stood back up, and thanked me.

'Hey, you're Hatsune Miku, right? The new kid?' He asked me. I nodded. He continued talking. 'I don't think I've introduced myself to you yet. I'm Kuru.' We shook hands, and I heard Gumi's voice stinging me in the back.

'So. Lucky.' She said, with Rin nodding her head behind her agreeing.

Thirty minutes passed, and the last customer finally leaved. It was already five PM, while I noticed some sunshine managed to make it into the building. Everybody, including me, stood in a straight line with our training outfits on. My twintails were pulled through the openings in the panda hoodie's ears.

Meiko walked in, holding something behind her back that I couldn't see from this angle. Once she stood before me, she showed off her secret.

'A... book?' I asked her, not knowing what to do with it.

'For your finesse and grace.' Meiko answered. She placed the book on my head, and made me turn around. The others also pulled a book from behind their backs, and placed it just like me on their heads.

I brought my hands to my head, took the book off it, and read the title.

_''Martial Arts: The basics''_

I turned around to face Meiko. Surprisingly, she now also had a book placed on her head. She balanced it, while taking a step closer. She crossed her arms, and gave me a warm smile.

'Guess who just got a promotion.'


	3. Chapter 3

One, Two, Fan Club! - Chapter 3

* * *

The Kagamine Conundrum

* * *

'Oh my God!' I placed the dirty dishes in the sink, and ran over to the kitchen doors to see who was making such a fuss outside. Luka followed me, and we opened the doors together.

'Today was ter-ri-ble!' The noise came from Meiko, as she barged inside. She threw her bag and coat on the floor. 'Gakupo! Bring me something to break!' She continued. 'I WANT TO BREAK SOMETHING!' She yelled. Gakupo ran towards the storage room, and came back with a brick. He held it in front of Meiko, and she smashed her head on top of it. The piece of stone broke in half, and I stood there in awe.

'Geez, what's your problem?' Kaito asked from behind the counter. My three other co-workers were now also inside, and stood there in confusement.

'What's wrong...?' She mumbled. 'WHAT'S WRONG?!' She grabbed Kaito by his shirt, and held her fist back, ready to punch him anytime.

'Okay, okay, I'm sorry! Just don't hurt me!' He shouted. Len walked up to her, and placed his hands on her shoulder. She took a glance behind her back.

'Meiko-sama.' He said to her. Meiko slowly let go of Kaito's shirt, and relaxed her shoulders. She looked at Len, before sighing.

'Sorry, everyone. My math teacher made me stay after class for cleaning up JUST because I threw a single piece of paper at him.' She apologized. I glanced to my right, and noticed Luka was looking at Meiko furiously.

'Okay, maybe a few.' Meiko said. Luka's facial expression stayed the same.

'Aaaand a couple of paper planes...' She admitted. Luka's frown turned into a smile, and she walked towards her friend.

'Just don't take it out on us the next time around, okay Queen?' I looked around the restaurant, and noticed that everybody was smiling. Then my attention turned to Len. I haven't heard him talk that much ever since I was forced to join this strange bunch. I wonder if he's okay...

After Meiko's outburst, we all continued our work, and every once in a while a few customers came in. But then a whole flood of people came in all at once. There were so many orders, that Rin and Gumi had to help Luka with the cooking. I had just delivered some food to a table, when I heard a familiar voice behind my back.

'Hey, Shoshinsha-kun.' Kaito called out to me behind the bar. I went up to him, and had to hold back the urge to punch him in the face for calling me a newbie. I quickly put on a fake smile once I was only a few feet away from him.

'Yes, Kaito-senpai?' I asked with the sweetest voice I could possibly manage.

'Can you bring the orders from the kitchen straight to the customers? The girls don't have the time to walk in and out of the kitchen every time.' The urge to punch him in the face became stronger and stronger, because all he does is sit here and make drinks the whole day. I still followed his orders. He's my senpai, after all.

After walking back and forth between the kitchen and the main room a couple of times, it caught my eye that I barely noticed Len actually work. 'What does he do around here?' I asked myself. I started on Kaito's request, while taking a glance at the clock a couple of times.

I arrived at the kitchen for the seventh time in these thirty minutes. After pouting that I still had two hours to go, I walked up to Luka to ask her about something that has been on my mind this whole day.

'Hey, Luka-senpai?'

'Hm? Yes, Miku?' She looked to her left, and her stare made me feel nervous.

'I was just wondering why you called Meiko-senpai a ''Queen''. She's not royalty, is she?' It was a serious question, but Luka still let out a giggle before returning her attention to me.

'Well, you see, Meiko is the founder of our club. She decides what's happening around here, and we follow her orders. But-'

'Luka is actually the Head-Queen!' Gumi shouted in between Luka's sentence.

'Head... Queen?' I asked her, and cocked my head to the side.

'Yup! Meiko might make the decisions around here, but Luka is in charge of our funding. Without her, we would go bankrupt!' Gumi replied to me.

'So... Meiko isn't the boss around here?' I asked her, still overflowing with questions.

'Not really.' Luka said. 'She surely acts like the boss, but that doesn't make her one necessarily. But that stays between us, okay?' Luka smiled at me with her eyes closed.

'S-Sure...' I quickly muttered. I picked up the next orders, and I was just about to go back to the restaurant until Rin called out for me in front of the metallic doors.

'Hey, Miku!' I turned around, only to be greeted by the playful grin she always carries around with her, even when there isn't really a reason to smile.

'Yes?' I asked her, while keeping my balance and making sure the plates didn't fall. I wouldn't want another fiasco like the one that happened a few days ago.

'Would you like to eat dinner at my place? My parents are both working the late shift tonight, so we'll have the whole evening to ourselves.' She leaned forwards on her hands in anticipation.

'Sure, sounds like fun.' I told her, before I closed the doors between us, feeling all warm inside. I'm going to eat dinner at someone else's house for the first time!

* * *

'Oh, we're going to have so much fun Miku! First we'll have dinner, then we'll make our homework, and then we'll watch some TV, and then-'

'You know that Miku is your guest, right? You shouldn't make plans for her.' Len cut her off in her sentence, followed by a statement from Rin.

'Yes, **MY** guest, because you never invite anyone. You jelly?' Rin crossed her arms, and bumped into her brother from the side.

'Pfft, you wish.' He shot back at her. The tension between them was getting heavier, so I decided to get this conversation on another track.

'So, how long until we arrive at your house?' I said, and squeezed myself in between them to prevent another argument.

'It's not so far anymore. We'll order a pizza when we arrive, and we could make some homework while we're waiting.' Rin said, and looked my way. With these two beside me, I looked a bit over their heads, and noticed that I was taller than both of them. Len not so much, a centimeter or two at the most. But I was defenitely taller than Rin, about six centimeters.

'And...?' Len asked his sister. Rin sighed.

'Miku can decide what kind of pizza.' She said. I giggled, and Rin hooked her arm with mine. We arrived at a modern-looking, white house with lots of man-sized windows. The front yard was rather empty. Only a drive way, a cobblestone path and lots of grass. Len fiddled with the lock on the door, while me and Rin waited behind him. I suddenly remembered that I still wanted to ask Rin why Len actually joined the club. The night's still young, so I'm sure I'll get around to it.

'Ta-da! Home sweet home!' Rin opened the door, and bumped Len out of the way. I went inside, and was amazed. The inside was just as modern as the outside. On my right was the living room, but there were no walls around it, making it connected to the hallway. In the back was a kitchen, and a glass door that probably led to their back yard.

'Come on then! Don't just stand there with your mouth open! Or are you still admiring the scenery?' Rin asked, and poked me in my belly. She grabbed me by my hand, and dragged me towards the big sofa in the living room.

I sat down, while Rin plunked down beside me and took out her cell phone. She dialed the number, and after a conversation with the pizza guy, she asked me what flavor I wanted. I eventually decided to do pepperoni, and the pizza was ordered. After watching a few talkshows for about twenty minutes, the door bell rang, and Len went towards the door to get our dinner. We gathered at the dining table, while me and Rin exchanged the stories of our day.

'Haha, today at Religion Class was hilarious! Minikui-sensei asked Namaiki-chan what she did to her hair, because she had a blonde streak through it, and then she asked him what he did to his eyebrow, and then he send her outside!' Rin exclaimed. She was trying her best to surpress her laughter.

'Wait, Minikui-sensei... Isn't that the one with...' I questioned. Rin and I pointed at each other with a smug on our faces.

'The monobrow?' We said simultaneously, and broke out in laughter right away.

'But that isn't even the best part!' Rin shouted. She waved her arms in the air, motioning us to calm down. Well, only me. Len was just quietly eating his pizza slice beside me.

'After that, she was allowed to come back in, and he asked the class what monotheism was. She said: 'It's a religion that worships one God, because mono means one, such as in monobrow! And then she was sent out again!' Rin bursted out laughing, and I giggled with her loudly.

While we were still having so much fun at the table, Len stood up and ascended the stairs in the hallway. Rin didn't notice, because she was still laughing with her eyes closed. I waited until he was out of my sight, and I tapped my friend on her shoulder.

'Hey, Rin?' She looked up into my eyes, and her expression quickly changed to a shocked one. She took a glance to her left, and now also realized her brother had left the table. She quickly looked back at me, her usual dorky smile returning.

'Oh, Len has left already? Geez, what a party pooper.' She pouted. I smiled, but it faded once I spotted a wall in the back, filled with photographs. I stood up, and walked towards it.

'Hmm? Miku, where are you going?' Rin asked me. I ignored her, and now stood in front of it. There were about a hundred different pictures, and some were even in black and white. Rin stood up, and walked up to me. Once she stood beside me, she took a glance to her right, while I was still admiring the many photographs.

'You like it?' I snapped out of my trance, and looked her way.

'Mh-mmm.' I hummed. I returned my attention to the wall of photos, and spotted a picture of two adults and two kids, who all looked like the twins very much.

'Hey, who are those?' I pointed towards it, and Rin hesitated a couple of seconds before answering my question.

'Oh, those are our parents with Len and I, when we were still younger. That picture was token about six years ago. Our parents had just got a promotion, and after that we went to eat at a restaurant. I still remember it very well.' She clasped her hands together slowly.

'What kind of work do they do?' I asked her. Rin inched back a bit, but eventually replied to me.

'They're doctors. They also wanted for us to become doctors, but I really don't want to. I want to become a singer, but I think that if I would tell them, they'd be furious.' Her expression turned into a sad on, and I layed my hand on her shoulder.

'I'm sorry.' I said. She wiped away a single tear on her cheek.

'It's okay.' She said. Another question popped into my mind.

'What does Len want to become?' Rin looked at me, her eyes still a bit red from crying. She looked at her shoes, before slowly returning her gaze to me.

'I... I don't know, really. You might have noticed that Len is very quiet and shy. You'd think he would open up to his sister a bit more than with other people, but I guess not. But he never was like that forever. He was so outgoing and we had so much fun when we were kids. It just... happened. Suddenly.' Her eyes started to get blurry again, and I quickly pulled her into a hug.

'There, there. Let it all out.' I comforted her. My friend looked up, and wiped her eyes.

'Thank you, Miku.' She said. 'You're a really great friend.' She continued. I took a step back, and Rin sniffed.

'I don't really talk with Gumi about these things.' And that's when it hit me. Something that I couldn't put my finger on for a while now had just been revealed. Rin is a way calmer and sensitive person when she's at home, or atleast when Gumi isn't around her. I hope she'll consider talking to Gumi too, because I'd love to see those two become even better friends. I hope I'll become better friends with everyone too.

'Now, shall we make our homework?' I suggested. Rin nodded her head.

'But let's finish our pizza first.'

* * *

'Bye Miku! See you tomorrow!' I waved at Rin as I walked out of the street. Once she was out of sight, I let out a yawn. It's already becoming late, and I should really hurry back home. I ran over the stone tiles, my bag becoming heavier and heavier with every step. I decided not to take a rest, with the cost of getting a bug into my mouth, which I quickly spit out. Halfway on my walk, a memory of today came back.

'Oh, no! I forgot to ask Rin about why Len joined the club!' I yelled to no one in particular. A few birds from a nearby tree flew away, scared of my voice.

The quiet evening got disrupted by my ringtone. I took the phone out of my pocket, and saw Meiko's picture. My thumb hovered over the screen, and I picked up the phone. I placed it closer towards my ear, and kept on walking.

_'Ah, Miku! I wanted to talk to you about something. This isn't a bad time, right?'_

'Oh. No, go ahead.' I stopped, and took a second to look at the gorgeous sunset. I heard some movement in the background of wherever Meiko was, but I decided to ignore it.

_'Okay then. Well, you know how it is a Saturday tomorrow, right?'_

'Yes, I know that. Why?' I became impatient with Meiko's mysteriousness.

_'Well, tomorrow we'll pick you up at ten AM for our club activity.'_

'Oh, the club activity.' I said. After an umcomfortable silence, I realized what Meiko had said. 'Wait...' I muttered.

'C-Club activity!?'


	4. Chapter 4

One, Two, Fan Club! - Chapter 4

* * *

Beware of a Silent Man and Still Water

* * *

_A cold breeze blew past me and my lover. My skyblue bangs brushed my face, and my hand touched his as we sat down on the bench. It creaked a little, but it didn't bother me, because my lover's sunlit face was all that mattered to me right now. He looked my way, and brushed the hair out of my face._

_'Hey, Miku?' He leaned a little forward._

_'Yes, Len?' I replied. His stare was so dreamy, but I still inched back a little. He looked up in surprise, and motioned me to come closer. I inched back some more, stood up and turned around. I heard him stand up himself now too._

_'Miku, what's wrong?' He placed his hand on my shoulder. I shook it off, and turned around hastily to meet his azure eyes locked into mine._

_'We can't be together...' I mumbled. I scratched my cheek, while Len took another step closer towards me. He was mere inches away, until our faces were only a couple of centimeters away._

_'... Why not?' He asked. I turned around again, and looked over the city. The people were still working hard, even though it was almost night time._

_'Because...' I whispered. 'Because you have something with Gakupo!' I shouted. He ran up to me, and grasped his hands tightly around my wrists._

_'Miku, listen to me. I love you, and only you. I don't want you to leave me, and besides...' His eyes started to get blurry, and a few tears rolled over his cheeks._

_'I-I'm pregnant...' He smiled through his tears of happiness. I was also crying now, and we embraced each other. It started to rain, and many people came running into the park. They danced around with each other and their umbrellas. I let my lover go._

_'Oh, Len! And I love you too!' I came closer with my face, ready to give him a kiss. Our first kiss. I waited in anticipation, until I felt something water-like land on my face. I opened my eyes, and wiped it from my cheek._

_'D-Did you just spit on me?!' His answer was some more spit on my face._

_'Hey, Miku! Wake up!' He yelled. But his voice... sounded like Kaito's..._

_**'WAKE UP!'**_

My eyes shot open, and the thing that immediatly meeted me was Meiko with a bucket of water, ready to empty it on my head. I layed there dumbfounded for a few seconds, until I noticed that the rest of my friends were also in my room. Gumi, Luka and Kaito were sitting on the couch, Rin sat on Gakupo's lap, who was sitting on my teal coloured beanbag, and Len sat on the floor in front of them.

'What are you all doing here?' I asked them. Meiko moved the bucket away, but a small splash of ice cold water still managed to hit my face, making me fully awake.

'Well, we came to pick you up...' Kaito started. 'We were sitting in Meiko's car until Luka got a call from the owner. He told us that because of certain circumstances the tropical swimming paradise was going to open an hour later.' He continued.

'T-Tropical swimming paradise...?' I questioned. I used my blanket to wipe away the water.

'Yep! We arrived at your house and we told your parents about it -they're very nice people, by the way-, so they let us stay here until you are ready to come with us!' Gumi shouted. Her face lit up with excitement.

'So, I could have just set my alarm an hour later?' I asked them. They all nodded their heads, and I fell face down on my pillow. 'Okay, see you in an hour.' I said, ready to sleep some more until the day REALLY started. I hugged my pillow, but Meiko wasn't satisfied with that. She pulled me by my leg, and I fell out of the bed, my arms still clasping tightly around the soft object.

'Okay, okay. I'll get changed. Gimme ten minutes.' I walked towards my bathroom, and dragged the pillow with me over the floor.

'Nice pajamas.' Kaito joked. I smacked him in the face with the pink pillow, and locked the bathroom door. I heard the rest of them laugh and giggle, and picked up the brush from the small shelf in between the sink and mirror, ready to brush my bed hair.

* * *

'Look, there it is!' Rin pointed towards a big glass dome. She leaned on the side of the car, and Gakupo quickly pulled her back into the red vehicle.

'You should be careful, Rin-chan.' He said. Rin gave him a playful grin, and threw her hands in the air.

'I know, but I'm just so excited!' I smiled at her, and turned my attention back to the road. I sat together with Kaito and Luka all the way in the back. Gumi, Gakupo and Rin were sitting in front of us, Meiko was driving, and Len was sitting beside her. We entered the dome, and I was amazed by the scenery. There were many buildings, including a hotel and changing rooms to my right, the pools were in the back, and a rain forest on my left. Even though many of the plants and trees were imported, and some were even fake, it all still looked amazingly realistic.

'Wow...' I whispered. Luka looked my way, and gave me a smile.

'It looks nice, huh?' I nodded my head, and she looked forward again. We stopped at the parking lot, and got out with our many bags. After a couple of minutes, we were all changed into our bathing suits. I chose for a skyblue bikini with white polka dots.

'Alright, who's ready for some swimming?!' Rin shouted, and we all ran after her towards the pools with our bags. They contained money, sunscreen and whatnot. At the pools were many teenagers all around our age having fun. I sat down on a beach chair, while Luka and Meiko followed my example. Gakupo and Kaito were chasing each other at the waterslides, Gumi and Rin were playing around with a beachball with some other teens, and Len was... sitting beside us in his normal clothes?

'Hey, Luka-senpai...' I leaned on my arm rest towards her, and I struggled to keep my balance and not to break the arm rest off. Luka took off her sunglasses.

'Yes, Miku?' She whispered back. She leaned forward, and dropped the sunglasses into her bag. She came a little closer to me.

'I wanted to ask you something.' I said, while still keeping my voice down.

'I want to ask you something too.' She now also leaned towards me on her arm rest until we were only mere inches apart.

'Why are we whispering...?' She questioned me, with a very oblivious look on her face.

'Because... I want to ask you something about...' I hestitated a moment until I said his name. '... Len.' My words were apparently overheard, because he stood up and walked away from us, towards the rain forest.

'... It didn't work, Miku-chan.' Meiko whispered -more like breathed- into my other ear, and I quickly rubbed my hand over it. I stood up, and ran after him, but I tried to keep my distance so that he wouldn't notice me.

'Miku-chan, wait! You forgot your...' I heard Meiko yell behind me, but if I'd lose him now I would never find him in this natural maze.

'... Umbrella...'

* * *

After about ten minutes, Len was out of my sight, and my legs were full of scrapes from the branches that were covering the paths. Scared that I lost him, I started running and thankfully spotted his golden locks. After a closer look, I noticed he was sitting in a small gazebo, playing on his cellphone. It was located near a small lake with a waterfall. Around it were millions of tropical imported flowers and bushes.

I walked towards him carefully, not wanting to frighten him. I clasped my hands around a pole that was supporting the gazebo's roof, while I stepped on the wooden floor. He looked up, but quickly resumed his activity. I walked towards the spot next to him, and sat down. He responded with backing away a few inches from me.

'So...' I started. 'Don't you want to play in the pool?' He shoved away even further.

'Stop bothering me.' He replied. I moved a little closer towards him on the round couch.

'Why did you join the club?' I asked. He looked away with anger... but, also with a small taint of sadness. My eyes widened at his sudden actions.

'... I was forced, just like you.' He finally answered, and shut off his phone. I leaned forwards, and he looked up in surprise.

'Are you feeling okay?' My question apparently was too much for him.

'Leave me alone.' He stood up, and was planning to go outside, until a single drop of rain stopped him in his actions. And another one. And one more. After a while, it was raining like mad, and Len was still standing in front of the entrance.

'Why is it raining?' I asked him, to kill the silence. He went back to his seat, and crossed his arms.

'There are sprinklers on top of the roof, so they can imitate a real rain forest.' That was the answer I got. And surprisingly, it was good enough for now. So we sat there in silence, for about fifteen minutes. The events from yesterday made another question pop into my mind. I was wondering if I should ask him, but if I didn't do it now, I would never know.

'Len... what was your childhood like?' He gasped. That was the drop. The drop of water that would spill the contents of the already overfull bucket. He stood up, his head drooping, and he walked out of the gazebo, getting wet in no time.

'Hey, wait a minute!' I shouted. He kept on walking in his slow pace. 'If you go back during this downpour, you'll catch a cold!' I continued, but with no success. This action of him made my own bucket overflow, with his drop of water that changed me from the inside. I ran out of the gazebo, and grabbed him by his T-shirt. He turned around, the same shocked expression on his face.

'Why are you so distant from others?!' I shouted. He tried to keep on walking, but me tugging at his shirt made it very difficult.

'If you're going to walk back...' I panted, and looked up into his azure eyes. 'Then you won't have to do it alone.' Len's neutral look turned into a warm smile, but quickly faded back.

'Let's go.' He softly mumbled. He started sprinting, and I ran after him. In the distance, I saw the cafe where all of our friends had gathered.

'Oh my God! Miku, Len! Come here, quickly!' Luka shouted. She reached out with her hand, and I grabbed it once I was close enough. I walked in, and was blown back a little by someone smacking a towel on my face.

'Okay, we're even now.' Kaito said, and gave me a playful grin.

* * *

'Goodnight Miku! See you Monday!' I waved at my friends who were still sitting in the car. Only Meiko, Luka and Gumi were still in it. The rest of my friends were already home.

'See ya!' I shouted. They drove away, and I opened the door to my house. I rushed upstairs, and immediately plunked my bag down on the floor. It was already ten thirty, so I changed into my night gown right away. I was just done with brushing my teeth, until...

'A-Achoo!' I let out a sneeze. Running after Len in the rain probably wasn't the best idea, but in the end... he still smiled at me, didn't he? So does that mean he's slowly opening up towards others? I opened the cabinet behind my mirror, and took out a cold medicine.

I went back to my bedroom and switched off the lights. The moon pasted a beautiful silverish hue on my sheets and carpet. I turned my body towards the window.

'Kagamine Len... what are you hiding...?'


	5. Chapter 5

One, Two, Fan Club! - Chapter 5

* * *

Photographic Memories

* * *

_~ Len's POV ~_

A bird's chirping. That was the first thing I heard this morning. I nuzzled a bit further into my warm blankets, and opened one eye to peek at the time. Eleven AM. My other eye was also open now, and I rolled over to my left. I stared at the ceiling for a couple of minutes, trying to recall what happened yesterday.

_'Don't you want to play in the pool?'_

Hmph. She has no idea what she's doing. I kicked off the sheets, and undressed myself on my walk towards the shower, throwing the T-shirt, shorts and undies on the floor. I arrived at the shower cabine, completely ridded of my clothes, and turned it to hot. The water was slowly running on my golden hair and dripped downwards over my quivering body.

_'Why did you join the club?'_

I stepped out of the shower, and folded a towel around my lower area. I took another glance at the alarm clock on the window ledge. Twenty past eleven. I chose a casual T-shirt and jeans, and dried myself off while getting ready for breakfast.

_'Are you feeling okay?'_

I threw the damp towel with anger on my messy bed sheets. I opened the door, and descended the stairs, while my hand was sliding over the smooth guard rail. I ate my breakfast quickly, and went back upstairs into my room. A soft ticking noise brought my attention to the window, and the downpour outside.

_'Why is it raining?'_

'Isn't it obvious enough?' I whispered to myself. I went towards my backpack that was nonchalantly plunked down besides my desk, and took out my homework. I turned around, and walked straight into the side of my closet.

'Shit!' I muttered. I rubbed with my hand over my head, hoping that I wouldn't get a bruise. From the top of my closet fell a big, brown book with golden outlinings. It flew open once it hit the ground, and many pictures were blown away by the impact, but slowly fell down on the carpet again. I protected my eyes, but I still had to cough a bit from the dust that had collected on top of it over the years. I sighed, and picked up the loose photographs one by one. I had piled them up next to the book, and turned it to the first page. It was a picture of me and Rin, just born and cradled up into our mother's arms. I smiled, and turned to the next page, but my smile quickly faded once I saw the next picture.

It was a picture of me, laying in an incubator at the hospital. I started getting sick after a week, and everybody thought that I wasn't going to make it. The doctors said I was lucky to be alive. I only need a check-up once every year, so I guess it wasn't that bad. I decided to skip a page or ten, to see where it took me, and hoping it would take me to much happier memories.

I was looking at a picture of Rin and I, celebrating our sixth birthday. I don't remember it that well anymore though, but I do remember it was one of the happiest times of my life. I started playing the piano about six months later too. Mother and Father said I was gifted, but I abruptly stopped playing three years ago. I turned some more pages, and landed on a picture of Kaito, Gakupo and I.

_'Len... what was your childhood like?'_

_'Len... what was it like...?'_

'...Len?'

_'Hey, Fuzaketa-chan!' I looked up, to see two girls around my age chasing each other. I sighed, and felt a single tear rolling over my cheek, while the swing was swaying back and forth silently. A breeze blew past me, and I shivered from the sudden cold air. I jumped up from the swingset, and started to walk home, thinking that dinner would be ready by now, and I'd definitely not want to make my parents worry._

_I was halfway there, until a white with black ball rolled onto my path. I looked to my left, and noticed many children playing a game of soccer. A boy with blue hair ran up to me, and called out for my attention. I looked at him in surprise._

_'Hey! Do you mind throwing our ball back?!' He shouted. I gave it a kick, and it flew through the air, landing straight into his arms._

_'Thanks!' He shouted. I smiled at him, and was just about to continue on my way, until he called out for me again. 'Hey, you wanna join us? We're one player short, so...' He gestured towards the field, and my face lit up with excitement._

_'Sure. I'd love to.' I said. He smiled, and ran back towards his team mates. He took a glance back at me._

_'You coming?' He motioned me to come with him. I ran towards the field, and was kindly welcomed by the others. We played around a bit until we became tired. We had so much fun, it felt amazing and most importantly, it warmed my heart. I realized that I needed to go home after some time, so I told my team mates I was leaving. They waved goodbye, and I went on my way, until I familiar voice drew my attention towards what was happening behind me._

_'Hey~!' The blunette and his friend came running after me. They were panting once they arrived beside me, but hastily resumed their talking._

_'We still wanted to ask you- what's your name?' The corners of their mouths turned into a kind smile. I was awestruck by their sudden question._

_'Oh! Uhm... I-I'm Kagamine Len.' I stammered. I felt that my face was becoming a slight pinkish tint._

_'Len-kun, eh? My name is Shion Kaito, and this is my friend, Kamui Gakupo.' He gestured towards the purple-head, but quickly returned his gaze to me._

_'Well then Len, see you around!' They ran back to their friends, and I continued my walk towards home. I arrived back home, and told my family about the new friends I had made today. They were very happy for me, and said that they would love to meet them someday. I promised that they would, and after dinner I went upstairs. Somebody knocked on my door, and I walked over to it. My sister, Rin, stood in the doorway, her hands folded behind her back, and a troubled expression on her face._

_'...Rin? What's wrong?' I asked her. She was trembling, and placed her hands on my cheeks._

_'Len...?' She asked me. I looked dumbfounded at my sister's sudden actions. She now shook me back and forth a bit, while still repeating the question in a soft mumble._

_'Len...?'_

'Hey, Len, you okay?' My sister was sitting on my bed. I snapped out off my trance, and looked at her. Her brows furrowed, but a gentle smile was soon back on her face. 'You had me worried there for a second. You weren't responding to me and just stared into space.' She crawled next to me on her hands and knees, and plunked down on the pillow beside me.

'What are you doing?' She questioned, while her eyes opened wide in curiosity.

'Oh, just... looking through some old photographs...' I answered. She cuddled up besides me, and gave me a hopeful glance.

'... Can I join you?' She eagerly asked me. I nodded, and smiled at her. We turned the page together, to find out what came next in our own timeline, seeing the things that I have started to avoid a long time ago, and being curious what was more to come after we closed the book. 'Because if I'm going to walk back...' I thought to myself, and looked to my right, to find my sister hugging my arm.

_'Then I won't have to do it alone.'_


	6. Chapter 6

One, Two, Fan Club! - Chapter 6

* * *

Questions and Confessions Galore

* * *

_~ Len's POV ~ _

_... A whole month has passed._

The school bell rang. I jumped up from my seat, and ran out of the class room. I opened the doors, and a chilly wind blew into my face. Throwing the soft scarf over my shoulders, I started my walk over to the restaurant, my feet swifting over the orange and yellow fall leaves.

_... Time flies by when you're having fun, doesn't it?_

I arrived at the gates from the garden of a place that felt more and more like my second home everyday. I pushed back the metal fence, and ran up the gravel path. The wind blew from behind me, meaning that I had to pluck a few hairs out of my mouth every now and then. Ten more steps. Five more steps. One more step.

_... I'm here._

I slid the door open, and just stood in the doorway for a minute or two, mostly because what I saw wasn't really encouraging me to go in. Gakupo and Kaito were playing a game of tic-tac-toe, but the pile of papers beside them indicated they had been going on like this for quite a while now. All of the girls were playing table tennis on one of the tables (where they had gotten the bats was beyond me). When I finally stepped in after not being noticed the whole time, I flinched when Kaito suddenly yelled out loud.

'Alright! I won again!' He pumped his fist in the air, while Gakupo sat there in utter defeat. He sighed and pouted, but quickly lightened up.

'Oh well. A hundred and ninety-two out off three-hundred eighty-five then?' He suggested. Kaito nodded his head, but then noticed me standing in the doorway.

'Hey, Len-kun!' The girls stopped their game, and were now also looking at me. The ping-pong ball bumped into Gumi's belly, who was facing off against Rin. Meiko gave me a smile, and decided to break the uncomfortable silence.

'Now, looks like everybody is here! Come on everyone, gather around.' I closed the door behind me, and walked to my friends, who were conveniently sitting in a circle. I sat down on a pillow, and fidgeted with the tips. Meiko cleared her throat, and we all immediatly looked at her.

'As you all know, the Autumn Gala is next week. The school council chooses a club each year to arrange everything, and this year, they chose us.'

'Uhm, excuse me, Meiko-senpai.' The teallete beside me called out to her. I felt my cheeks turning a soft pink colour. I looked at my shoes, hoping that no one would notice. 'Why are we given the task to do the preparations? I've always thought that this club was non-existant in the school's books.' Meiko let out a chuckle before answering her question.

'Well, you see, we are registered as a mystery art club.' She crossed her arms proudly, a smug adorning her face.

'Mystery... art club?' She looked at Meiko, before looking at the rest of us quizzically.

'Yep, a mystery art club.' Meiko stayed in the same position, while a dumbfounded Miku kept staring at her.

'And... are you going to explain to me what that means?' She finally asked her. Meiko opened her eyes in surprise, and quickly brushed off her question.

'What?! Yes, of course I am! Why do you think I was thinking so hard to give you a worthy answer, surely grand enough to blow your mind away~?! Meiko yelled. I noticed our three senpai's roll their eyes. 'You see, opening a club means that your parents have to be informed too about what kind of club you're starting. And of course, my parents would have never allowed it. So, Luka and I thought of the idea to-'

'Ahem.' Luka cut through Meiko's sentence, while giving her a menacing glare.

'Ehehe, I mean, **Luka**, thought of the idea to register ourselfs as an art club, so that our parents wouldn't suspect a thing.' Meiko brushed the back of her head while giving the pinkette a cheeky grin. Luckily for her, Luka's expression turned into a warm and kind smile. Meiko sighed, and continued her story.

'The students heard of a new club forming, but because there weren't any posters scattered throughout the school's grounds, they've dubbed it as a club known by few, hence the ''mystery'' part.' She placed her hands behind her back on the floor, and leaned on them.

'So... only we know about this club?' Miku asked her. She was waiting for Meiko's answer, until she fell on her back and let out a yawn.

'Meiko, what have you been doing last night?' Luka asked her. The brunette pumped her fist in the air, and let out a sigh.

'Party hard.' She raised her legs, and I gotta say, the sight of her knees wasn't all that entertaining.

'Uhm... yesterday was a Wednesday.' Gakupo spoke up. Meiko placed her left hand on his face, and pushed him away.

'I know, and that's why it was amazing.' She let out another yawn. 'Luka, can you finish this, I'm kinda tired...' Luka facepalmed at her question, but still did it for her friend, who was now laying on the floor, having a light hangover.

'Well, I guess about three more people know about it.' Luka said to Miku. Her brows rose in confusion, and she tilted her head to the side.

'Really? Who?' She asked her.

'Uhm... Namaiki-chan, Kuru-kun and that old guy who we're renting this place from.' Rin said. Miku leaned forward towards Rin.

'Hm? Namaiki-chan and Kuru-kun? Aren't those our classmates?' She asked my sister. I decided to mangle myself into the conversation, as I've said maybe one word from the moment I arrived here.

'Kuru definitely is, but Namaiki is from my class. Rin just has religion class with her.' I told her. Gumi, who was sitting two spots away from me, shoved to Luka on her pillow.

_'Say, do you think...?'_ She whispered in her ear. If they think I can't hear them, they are dead wrong. I focused on their conversation, without letting them know.

_'I think so... hey, do you know-'_ Luka whispered back to her, but got interrupted by Miku, asking another question.

'But, if they know about this club, then why aren't they members?' She questioned. Meiko pushed herself up from her lying position, and crossed her legs.

'Because...' Meiko wiped away a tear. 'They were too fast!' She clenched her fists, while tears of defeat were streaming down her face.

'Say, Meiko...' Rin, who was sitting next to me, spoke up. Meiko turned towards her.

'Yes, Rin?' She replied. Rin straightened her school uniform.

'I was just wondering if you could tell us how this club came to be. You know, Gumi and I joined at the start of the new school year, and you've never really told us anything about it.' Meiko leaned back, and gave a smile to all of us, and I couldn't help but smile back. She sighed, and leaned forward a bit.

'Two years ago, as I've explained not too long ago, this group was founded by Luka and I. We've thought of the disguise as a restaurant, to make sure little to no people knew about this club. Sadly, it wasn't very effective, because those two idiots over there managed to find out.' She gestured towards Kaito and Gakupo, and we all giggled and laughed. Meiko waited until we were done, and continued.

'Our small family had grown. We turned out to be best friends, and had loads of fun. Some times were difficult, but we managed to pull through. But we would've never expected that our family would grow even more a year later by three new people. And another one a month after that. Our club had doubled in size, and we couldn't be happier.' We all looked at each other, smiles and grins adorning our faces.

'Alright, that's enough sappy stuff for today!' Meiko shouted. 'The dance is being held in the school's courtyard, and because it's rather empty, I want Kaito and Miku to buy some flowers. There is a huge garden center at the edge of the city, so I suggest going over there. I want Gumi, Rin and Len to buy decorations. Gakupo and I will make a list of food and drinks to buy, and Luka will organize all the technical stuff. Everyone agrees?' We all nodded our heads. 'Good. Now, off you all go! We've got a party to prepare!'

* * *

_~ Miku's POV ~ _

'Hey, Kaito-senpai, what do you think of this one?' Kaito turned around and scanned the plant I was holding in my hands. It had small pink petals, and gave off a delightful rosy fragrance. He smiled at me, and nodded.

'That one looks beautiful. Let's pile up on those, and then we'll have three different kinds of plants for the gala.' We loaded about twenty of them into the cart, and walked towards the checkout counter. About halfway, Kaito suddenly pulled me into a narrow walkway. He hugged me tightly.

'Miku, I have to tell you something really important.' He said in a husky tone. I was still shocked by his sudden movements, and the warmth around me didn't make it any easier. He took a big breath, while the sprinkler systems on the roof were slowly running, and watering the plants around us.

'Miku... I love you... I love you very much...' He mumbled in soft tone. My expression stayed the same. I wanted to break the awkward silence. He was still looking downwards, his face a deep red colour. I didn't know what to say. Something in me told me that I loved somebody else... but who? I couldn't put a finger on it.

'Kaito-senpai, listen...'

'Please, just call me Kaito.' He gave me a small smile. Great job Kaito. Just keep on tugging on my heartstrings. Makes the situation a whole lot better.

'Listen, Kaito... I'm flattered, really, but I just don't have the same feelings towards you. I'm really sorry... And I don't even know where this is coming from...' I watched his expressions change from hopeful to shocked to sad, and it made me feel terrible.

'Well, I guess it started the day you tripped over that floor board in the restaurant and I catched you. From there, I kinda started teasing you a little bit, and I only do that to people I've taken a liking to. But I now know those feelings of mine are a one-way street.' I placed my hand on his shoulder. I tried to make him feel better, but I guess I made it worse, as he turned around to push the cart towards the checkout counter. I hurried after him, regret stinging into my heart. We walked to his car, and I took a seat in the back, next to the flowers.

_I wish today was already over._

* * *

_~ Len's POV ~ _

'Len? Are you in here?' My sister showed her head from around the corner. I looked up from my work. She walked in, looking at me with a puzzled expression. 'What are you doing?' She asked me. I placed the photograph down.

'Well, I have so many photographs scattered around, that I might as well put them in my collection.' She bended forwards, and sat on her knees. She looked at me with a mischievous grin, and I backed away a bit. 'Why are you giving me that look?'

'Well, you normally wouldn't do things like this, you know, mulling over the past a bit.' She bended forwards even more, and I fell on my behind. 'Did something happen that I don't know of?'

'What?! No, nothing happened!' I quickly said, even though I could feel my head turning a slight reddish tint in embarrassment. Rin gave me a quick hug, and stood up again. Over at the door, she turned around.

'Well, alright then. But you know, you can always tell me anything.' She went through, and I sighed out of relief. 'And I'll find out sooner or later~!' She shouted from underneath the stairs. I let out a chuckle, and went towards the window to look outside.

'This gala, you'll be mine and mine alone.' I whispered to myself.

'... Miku...'

* * *

**Yay! A new chapter! :D I gotta say, I was pretty surprised with all of the nice reviews. xD I think I can get atleast 1 more chapter out before I'm going on my vacation (where I have no WiFi TT_TT ). I hope you enjoyed it! Also, if you've felt offended by this chapter because of no KaiMiku, leave. Now.**

**Crystal A. Kanbara: Thanks! Glad you like it! ^_^**

**anime lover dt: Thank you very much!**

**nekopyon: Thank you for the very long review! I didn't even notice those things. xD But I've made a list now with loose ends that I have to tie together. I would really appreciate it if you could point out some more flaws and errors in my story so that I can fix it. Also, for your question, in the MV of 1 2 Fanclub, sung by Gumi and Rin, they wear panda hats. I thought that it would be a nice touch to the story. ;P**

**Please favourite/review! I would appreciate it very much! n w n**


	7. Chapter 7

One, Two, Fan Club! - Chapter 7

* * *

Shattered Glass

* * *

_~ Miku's POV ~ _

Slamming on the door. At eight AM. I kicked off the sheets, and dragged myself off the bed, gripping onto the round white rug that was centered in my room. I fell onto the ground with a loud thump, and hastily stood up to open the door. Another slam.

'I'm coming, geez.' I said to whoever was standing at my doorstep at this ungodly hour. It's a Saturday for Christ's sake, who in their right mind would be waking up the neighborhood at a time like this?! I swifted over the staircase, and pulled the door open. I was tugging on a tangle in my bangs, and was just about to scold on the person who was standing before me. I'm glad I opened my eyes before I did so.

Not one, not two, not even three, but four familiar people were all pressed together in front of my doorway, so that I could all see them.

'Hiya Miku!' Gumi yelled. She and Rin were both standing in the center, with Luka and Meiko standing behind them. Meiko let out a yawn, indicating that she also clearly didn't get enough sleep, or that the rest of them also dragged her out of bed.

'Uhm... hi?' I mumbled. I rubbed my eyes, and blinked a few times. 'What are you all doing here? It's a Saturday morning...'

'Exactly!' Gumi yelled. I backed away a bit, mostly because I wasn't full awake yet, and her voice started echoing in my ears.

'... And...?' I questioned. Gumi gasped, ran into my house without warning and shook me back and forth.

'And?! AND?! Don't you realize that the mall is going to open in only an hour from now?! We have to get dresses! And you're asking me what more is in it?!' She was making me dizzy. The whole world was spinning around me, and luckily Luka stepped in to hold Gumi back. I quickly leaned against the wall to maintain from falling over.

'Gumi-chan, we can go to the mall eventually. I think Miku-chan still hasn't even gotten her breakfast yet.' Luka said to Gumi. Her eyes drooped, but she quickly ran past me, towards the kitchen.

'Well, let me make breakfast for you then! The sooner it's in your stumach, the sooner we can go to the shops!' She was already rummaging through the kitchen drawers and the fridge, searching for cooking utensils and ingredients. The rest of my friends were now standing in the hall, and I closed the door behind them.

'M-Make yourselfs...' I reached for the stair's guard rail, and let out a yawn. 'Make yourselfs comfortable. I'm going to get dressed.' I walked up the stairs, and went to my room. I heard voices coming downstairs.

_'Gumi, you're not supposed to put breadcrumbs in pancake mixture!'_ Luka shouted.

_'Well, I couldn't find flour anywhere, and since bread is practically the same thing, in it goes!'_ She shouted back. I chuckled a bit at their behavior. I suddenly heard a knock on my door.

'Come in!' I shouted. The door creaked open, and I was surprised to see my mother standing in the doorway. She put a few strands of loose hair behind her ear.

'Miku, dear, why are your friends downstairs arguing about pancakes? Heck, why are they even here?' She rubbed her eyes, and I took a shirt out of my closet.

'They came here to drag me off to the mall. We're going to buy dresses for the Gala next Friday.' She smiled, and let out a small chuckle.

'Well, just make sure that they'll be a bit more quiet. Your brother came home late yesterday and he needs his sleep.' And with that, she closed the door to my room. I heaved a sigh, and put on the shirt, throwing my pajamas onto the bed.

I walked back downstairs, and spotted a single, funny-looking pancake on a plate. I sat down, and poked with my fork in it. 'Uhm... what's this?'

'That's a pancake, silly!' Gumi sat down next to me. I shrugged, and took a bite from it. My mouth immediately became flaming hot, and the salty flavor came in right after that. I choked on it, and looked at Gumi with tears welling up in my eyes.

'What's in this?!' I shouted.

'Oh. Well, some eggs, a bit of milk, bread crumbs, cheese, bacon... oh! Some hot sauce and soy sauce too!' I sprung up from my seat, and ran over towards the sink. I spit the disgusting piece of food out, and turned the knob of our faucet which said ''cold''. I opened my mouth, and layed with my back on the counter.

'Need... water...' I said in between drinking water and gargling. I closed the tap, and slid off the counter, giving Luka a sad look. 'Why didn't you help her making it?' I asked her. Luka huffed, and crossed her arms.

'She pushed me away.' I facepalmed, and grabbed a few graham crackers out of the cupboard.

'This'll have to do.' I stuffed a couple in my mouth, and walked towards the door. 'Awe we gohwing ow awe we gonna shtay hwere fowever?' I put on my coat and chewed on the crackers, making sure that they wouldn't fall out of my mouth. My friends all stood up chuckling, and went with me through the doorway. Next stop: the local mall.

* * *

_~ The night of the gala... ~ _

'Miku, you look absolutely beautiful!' Rin exclaimed. It was true- I wore a knee-high dress in a darker cyan colour with pink laces, a black panty with heels the same colour as my dress, and a silver pendant was dangling around my neck.

'Well, you look gorgeous too!' I said. Rin wore a pale, yellowish dress with ruffles in the skirt, yellow shoes with slightly shorter heels than mine, and two bracelets on both of her arms. Her hair was tied into two ponytails, which gave her a young, cute look.

'Of course she looks gorgeous! I helped her with her outfit!' Gumi came running towards us, and threw her right arm over Rin's shoulders. Gumi's dress was the same as Rin's, the only difference was that her dress was a pale greenish colour.

'Come on, let's get inside.' Luka said, while she and Meiko came walking towards us. She gestured towards the school's entrance, and we all obediently followed her. The hallways and classrooms looked a lot creepier without that many students in them. I looked around with fear, and scuffed a bit closer to my friends. The lights in the back brightened the scenery around us. Luka opened the door, and we were standing in the school's courtyard.

'We've done an amazing job, didn't we?' Meiko questioned. We nodded our heads, and walked into the garden. There were pink lilies everywhere, bushes with red and white roses, lights and lanterns were dangling above our heads on fragile chords, and many people had already gathered around the countless amount of small tables. Rin walked ahead of us, but turned around abruptly.

'Hey, I don't see the guys anywhere.' I looked around. It was true- Len, Kaito and Gakupo hadn't arrived yet. I turned my attention back to Luka and Meiko, who had now also walked ahead of the group towards Rin.

'Well, why don't we wait for them then? We are a bit early, after all.' Meiko suggested. We made our way to two small tables who were placed close to each other at a corner of the courtyard. We chatted a bit, mostly about how we expected this night to go and that the decorations were amazing. We waited for a fairly long time, almost fifteen minutes. It was getting pretty crowded now, and we were eagerly awaiting the guys' arrival.

'Hey look, there they are!' Gumi pointed towards the main door. Three guys were standing in the doorway: one with purple hair, one with blue hair, and one with yellow hair; Gakupo, Kaito and Len to be exact. They wore black pants, white shirts that were hanging loosely out of Gakupo's and Kaito's pants, and ties in the same colour as their hair. My eyes connected with Len's. His eyes widened, but he quickly looked back down, which I found odd. It looked like a glinstering of hope was shining in his eyes, so why would he suddenly look away once he spotted me?

The three of them walked towards us, with Len still not making eye contact to any of us. I suddenly noticed that Len's cheeks were tinted a bright pink, which you could see even though the lighting was dim. We excitedly skipped towards them.

'You guys are finally here! Nice outfits, by the way.' Rin looked at the guys approvingly.

'We came here exactly on time, Rin.' Gakupo said to the blondine. She giggled, which made my eyebrows rise in confusion.

'Well, you're here, and that's what matters. Can't have the hosts not showing up!' Rin cheered. The music started, and everybody that was standing by the sidelines moved to the circle in the middle to dance until they got tired. I was standing with Gumi at a table, enjoying our drinks and chatting about how everybody looked so happy. I spotted something out of the corner of my eye, and I pointed towards it weakly, my arm pressed together with my body.

'Hey, look.' Gumi gazed at the spot I was pointing at, and started laughing softly. It were Rin and Gakupo, dancing together. Rin looked like she had done this her whole life, while Gakupo was dancing more like a stick than a human.

'Well, would you look at that.' Gumi said in between giggles. 'Now that's a couple I would've expected least to come out from this night. She laughed again, but slowly stopped once she spotted someone approaching us. I turned my body around, and my eyes met with...

... Kaito's. He walked towards the two of us with a slow pace. Gumi leaned towards me, and whispered in my ear in a husky tone.

_'Ooh, I think he's coming for you!'_ Her voice raised at ''you'', like a high school girl surrounded by her cheerleader friends, swooning over every guy that passes by. Kaito had now arrived at our table. He cleared his throat, while I took another swig of my drink.

'Gumi, would you mind?' He said to my friend. Gumi looked at me, and then at Kaito, before letting out a chuckle.

'Oh, not at all.' Gumi skipped over towards Luka and Meiko at another table, after giving me a blatant wink and smile. I turned myself towards Kaito.

'So... I was thinking... if maybe you don't want to date me, that... uhm... I could still... ask you for a dance?' His wordiness question made him sweat a bit. I looked around in the garden. Gumi and Luka were chatting at a table, Rin and Gakupo were dancing, and so were Len and Meiko. It was obvious that Len didn't go willingly, because Meiko was holding his wrists tightly.

... I think she snuck some kind of beverage into the punch.

I sighed, before giving him my answer. '... Sure. But I'll only give you one dance, so choose when to use it wisely!' Kaito sighed in relief, and perked up again.

'Well, get ready for the best dance of your life, Miss Hatsune.' He walked off proudly. I finished my drink in one swig, and made my way towards Gumi and Luka, feeling relieved that was over with.

* * *

_~ Len's POV ~ _

Clutching my hands around my drink, I was resting at a nearby table. I broke out of Meiko's grasp, and was now trying to catch my breath. I thought it was for the best to stay out of Meiko's line of sight till the sake would be worn off. Keeping that in the back of my mind, I decided to take a stroll through the school, to cool off a bit. If I'd keep an eye on the time, I would be back before they would announce the gala's queen.

I pushed the heavy door open, and closed it as quickly as possible. The cool air hit me in the face, and instantly felt very refreshing. The lamps weren't turned on, but the lights from the party, the streetlights, and the moonlight were enough to keep the hallways illuminated.

I skipped every classroom I came across. I had seen them all already, on a tour our school once gave to us. I suddenly stopped. It felt like a reflex. I looked up at the sign that was put inside a thin glass casing attached to a fragile-looking copper frame.

_''Class H2b''_

I turned the door knob. And frankly, it wasn't locked. I pushed the door slowly, hoping that nothing would jump on me, both from above and behind.

... I really should stop watching all of those horror movies with Rin.

Of course, the classroom was empty. I walked in, and noticed a crumbled note on the floor. I bended over carefully, and picked it up, unfolding it carefully.

After a minute or two, I gave up with translating, because this person wrote like a chicken with parkinson disease. A couple of meters away from there, I spotted another note. This one wasn't as crumbled as the other, and I unfolded the piece of paper.

_''What?! No, of course I don't!''_ The letters were written with swirly letters. They were a lighter blue colour, but it was still readable. I raised my eyebrows at the response. Suddenly, the sound of ticking disrupted the peaceful silence in the classroom. I took a glance at the clock. Still fifteen minutes before the queen would be announced. I quickly made my way back to the courtyard, cramming the two notes in my pocket, one unreadable, and one a response to a question unknown.

* * *

I still had ten minutes left when I arrived in the garden. Many people were standing by the tables, resting from their exhausting dancing. A slower song was playing, as I made my way over to Meiko. It looked like she wasn't acting as hectic as before, so I thought and hoped that she wouldn't drag me out on that dancefloor once more.

'Hey Lenny, had fun tonight?' Meiko asked me, with a smile plastered on her face. I gave her a sheepish grin.

'Yeah, it's been fun. It's really hot out here, though. I think I'm gonna get a drink.' I went and got one, to quench my thirst. I was halfway there on my way back to where Meiko was standing, when I saw something. It was cruel, and heartwrenching. It felt like someone shattered my heart, like a window that someone had carelessly thrown a rock at.

It was Kaito, my best friend... dancing with Miku. They just looked so happy, and... - I felt my cheeks getting wet, from fear and pain. The world around me started getting blurry, and it felt like someone had started a bonfire or two around here, making it even hotter than it already was.

'Len, are you okay?' Luka, who had walked up to me, snapped my out of my thoughts. Meiko was standing beside her, and they both had worried expressions on their faces, almost like they knew what was going on.

Almost.

'Len, it looks like you have a fever. Is the heat getting to you?' Luka moved her hand towards my forehead, but I grabbed her wrist just in time before she did.

'I feel kinda dizzy, I... I think I'm going home...' I couldn't bear to look up at them.

'Huh? But they didn't even announce the queen yet, don't you wanna hear it?' Meiko asked me as a last resort, in all hopes in getting me to stay. But my decision had been made, I was getting out of there as quickly as possible.

'I'm sorry you guys, but I'm leaving.' I turned around, and surprisingly, I didn't feel any hands on my shoulders, wishing me to come back. I went through the doors, and took one last glance at my friend, and the very special girl I was going to confess to tonight. I ran through the hallways, back to the front doors.

I was outside again. The streets were dimly lit, and nobody was passing by. I allowed myself to break out my feelings. My weight was becoming too much for me, and I collapsed in front of the school's doors. I was sitting on my bum, and was hugging my knees tightly, sobbing softly, while letting tonight's stress getting out of me all at once.

* * *

**Hooray, a new chapter! I am SO sorry for the long wait, I was on my vacation for 2 weeks, and I thought that if I could get this chapter out before I left, I could inform you guys on that.**

**Well, that obviously didn't happen. :I**

**But now, I'm trying to finish this story before the end of this year, which means if I want to succeed, I need to get atleast one chapter out every two weeks. It's going to be tough, but I'm going to try my hardest! C:**

**nekopyon: Miku has always belonged to Len ekehekehekehekehek-**

**anime lover dt: I was fangirling on the inside while I wrote chapter 6. xD Glad you enjoyed it!**


	8. Chapter 8

One, Two, Fan Club! - Chapter 8

* * *

Operation: Matchmaker

* * *

_~ Miku's POV ~ _

It's slightly drizzling. The weather is getting colder, and the world is slowly starting to approach Winter. I kept ticking my pencil against the paper. The teacher's words were hazy in my mind, while I kept staring out of the window, watching the small rain droplets glide over the glass.

'Miku-chan.'

I shot out of my thoughts, and looked at my teacher like a scared little puppy.

'Y-Yes? Yokina-sensei?' I watched as my teacher's eye twitched, and his brows furrowed.

'Pay attention. You're not here to stare out of the window.' He went back to the front of the class. I blew against my bangs, and watched them fall back down in front of my eyes.

After some minutes that seemed to last forever, the bell rang. Finally, freedom! I don't know about you, but this Monday has been the longest Monday of the whole year. I slid my books into my satchel, and walked out of the classroom in a moderate pace. I let out a sigh when I reached my locker, and pulled out my coat swiftly.

While walking trough the hallways, I looked up at the ceiling. A few decorations from the gala were still spread across it. I slowed my pace, and when everybody was gone, I jumped up, and hit a few streamers with my free hand. I ran the rest of the way, through the school's front door and the restaurant garden's gates.

I slid the door open - something I seem to be doing an awful lot - and peeked my head inside before walking in. A gush of wind blew in right away, and caught me off guard.

'Miku! Close the damn door!' Meiko yelled. I yelped, and hastily closed it. I threw off my scarf, and slid against the door with my bum till I hit the floor boards.

'Thanks, sweetie.' Meiko's mood suddenly switched, and the words that came out of her mouth sounded motherly and caring, something that I'd rather expect for Luka to say. I unbuttoned my coat, and looked around the restaurant.

'Hey... where's Luka?' The pinkette, who normally arrived here first, was now nowhere to be seen. Meiko, who was sitting behind the counter, clicked on the end of her pen, threw it into a drawer, and sat back in her chair.

'Hm, beats me.' The brunette said. I looked at the clock to my left, and realized training would start in not even an hour from now. I sighed, hoping that Luka would make it in time.

* * *

... We trained without Luka.

And it felt pretty empty in the dojo, to say the least. She's usually helping us with everything and, well... Meiko might look a lot like a leader, but she can't lead.

... AT ALL.

My train of thoughts suddenly got disrupted when somebody barged into the room. We all turned our heads, and we saw...

'LUKA!' We all shouted simultaniously. We ran towards her, and embraced her in a tight hug.

'Aw... c'mon guys, I was just gone for an hour. No need to wo-'

'JUST AN HOUR?! You were missing for THREE hours!' Rin shouted.

'Oh... yeah... right...' Luka looked around desperately, and fixed her attention to Meiko. 'Oh, and by the way, somebody new knows about our club.' Meiko's face immediately became shocked, she ran towards Luka, and placed her hands on her shoulders.

'What?! Who?!' The brunette shook her friend back and forth helplessly.

'Mika-chan.' Luka replied. Meiko stopped, and looked at Luka with a puzzled expression.

'... Mika-chan...?'

'Yeah, who whould've thought Mika-chan was into kung-fu, huh?' She shrugged. I heard some rumbling in the distance, and looked out of the window. A huge, dark cloud was covering the whole city. Then, lightning struck. The lightbulbs on the ceiling exploded, and it suddenly became immensly dark in the restaurant. I covered my head with my hands, and I heard people shout around me, while the downpour outside started.

'AH! Who turned off the lights?!' From the sound of it, it was Meiko who yelled that. I heard some loud thumps, and someone suddenly pulled my hair.

'It was YOU, Gakupo! Wasn't it?!' I snatched my hair back from the brunette.

'I'm not Gakupo, I'm Miku!' I shouted. From the other end of the room, we all heard someone yell: 'I'm over here!'. I immediately facepalmed.

'AH! Somebody stepped on my foot!' Gumi yelled from the other side of the room. 'Kaito! Get back here so that I can punch you!'

'What the hell are you on about, Gumi?! I've been near the counter this whole time!' He yelled back at her.

'Yeah... it was probably me.' Rin said to her friend. Even though it was dark, you could still point out Gumi's red face from a mile away. The green-head started running after Rin, but quickly stopped once the blonde bumped into _another_ blonde.

'Ouch, Rin! You almost ran me over!' Len yelled to his sister.

'Not my fault, you just shouldn't have been standing there!' She yelled back.

'Alright, everybody, shut the heck up!' We all fixed our attention to Luka, whose bright pink-coloured hair really stood out in the dark. She sighed. 'It doesn't look like this storm is going to stop anytime soon. I suggest we stay here for the night.' She turned her body around to face her friend. 'Meiko, do we have any candles here?'

'Probably in the storage room.' She replied. 'Alright, let's decide who's gonna look for them.'

'We can all pick a number, the one closest to a number Meiko decides will have to go.'

'Yeah, I don't really feel like doing that. How about we just pick the three biggest idiots and let them go.' Surprisingly, everybody agreed with this choice.

'Alright. Kaito, Gakupo, Len, you're up. Take some blankets and food with you too while you're at it.' Gumi said, while giggling.

'Hey, wait a second! Why do **three** people have to go? Why not just two?!' Gakupo shouted.

'Because, three idiots together can just make a sane person. And besides, if two people would go, we'd still choose you and Kaito, because Len is the most sensible out of the three of you. Now, go!' Meiko pushed Gakupo in the back with her right foot.

'That doesn't even make sense!' Gakupo cried out.

'Wow, geez. Thanks guys.' Len huffed. He followed the other two obediently, into the dark storage room. We waited for a minute or two, when we suddenly heard yelling.

'Kaito-senpai, that is my face!'

'Ah! Sorry, Lenny-kyun~!'

... We then heard a sound that resembled a bitch-slap.

'Best of friends.' Gumi said sarcastically.

'Yup.' Rin joined her.

Finally, the three came out of the closet. It was still storming outside viciously. Our vision got filled with a golden hue, and we turned our heads. While we were chatting, the guys had placed all the candles in holders, cups and jars, and were now lighting them all up one by one. They plunked down the blankets, and went to the chairs to gather some cushions.

'... Alright, who's hungry?'

* * *

After eating dinner that Luka made (aka soup heated above a tealight with sandwiches and salad), we realized that it already was nine PM. We searched for our bags to make homework for the next day, because it was still a schoolday, after all.

'... Kaito, does your cheek still hurt?' Luka asked to the blunette.

'Yeah, Len hit me pretty hard.' He replied. Rin choked on her water from laughter, but quickly resumed her science homework.

'Aaaaalright guys, time to go to bed.' Meiko stood up, and announced dramatically.

'Bed? It's not even eleven PM.' Gumi replied to her.

'Either you'll go to bed now...' Meiko walked up to Gumi, and got to her face really close before finishing her sentence.

'... or else you'll sleep outside.' Gumi put on a what-the-fuck face before replying.

'... 'kay mom.' She ran towards the blankets that were still nonchalantly positioned in the middle of the room. 'Huh? There are only four blankets.'

'I guess we gotta share them then. Alright, who's gonna share with who?' Rin questioned. She looked into the room with a quizzical look on her face, before sighing. 'Eh, I got nothing.'

'... How about we play a game? Losers and winners will have to share.' Len suddenly said.

'Genius!' Rin shouted. 'Let's play tic-tac-toe!'

'Aw, man...' Gakupo pouted.

* * *

So, we played tic-tac-toe. Eventually, we got our winners and losers, and we are all now ''trying'' to sleep. Gumi and I were out of the game first, then Gakupo and Len, then Meiko and Rin (which surprised us all, by the way), and the winners were Luka and Kaito. We made a rule that the last one who would go to bed would blow out all the candles. We got to bed eventually, though. Around two AM or so.

I looked at my cellphone for the time, because it was practically too dark to see the numbers on the clock. Five AM. Ugh. I rolled around in my part of the blanket, while trying to get my hair from getting stuck under my body.

'... Hm...? M-Miku...? Wha...' Gumi suddenly raised her head, and looked at me.

'Oh, sorry Gumi-chan.' I whispered. I sat up straight, and looked around the room. Everybody was sleeping peacefully. My eyes fell on Luka and Kaito, who were sleeping right next to each other. Memories of the garden center flashed by me.

'Gumi? Can I tell you something?' Gumi looked at me with drowsy eyes, and pushed herself up in a sitting position.

'Sure, what's up?' She rubbed with her hands in her eyes. I pulled the blanket over us, and turned on my phone so that we could see each other in its light.

'Do you remember when Kaito and I went to the garden center?' I asked her, while keeping my voice down to a soft whisper.

'Yep, I do. What, did something happen?' She tried to brush her hair a bit with her hands.

'Yeah, well... he confessed his love for me. But I told him that I don't have any of those feelings for him.' Gumi's eyes told me that she was shocked, but she quickly came a bit closer towards me.

'You know, at the dance while you and Kaito were dancing, I noticed that Luka looked at the two of you really mean. Do you think she likes him?'

'I don't know, but... we could still try to get them together, right?' I asked my friend, hoping that she would help me.

'Wow, slow down there missy. You know that it's **very** dangerous to start medling around with others relationships, dont'cha?!' She whisper-yelled to me.

'... Count. Me. In.' My friend had a devilish grin adorning her face, and before I knew it, we had already shook each others hands.

'That's settled then. Well, goodnight Gumi-chan. Operation KaiLuka will start today.' I threw the blanket off again, and was just about to go back to bed before Gumi wanted to say something to me.

'Uhm... Miku?'

'Hm, yeah?'

'... It's already morning.' I looked behind me, and saw that the rain had stopped, and that beams of sunlight were already shining through the windows.

'... We'll start tomorrow.'

'Tomorrow.' She replied, as we shook each others hands for the last time.

* * *

**Hey, look who's finally updating. 8D YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- /wall'd**

**Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I certainly did. -/divahairflip And hey, look who finally comes out of the shadows. Mika-chan, you go girl! *puts on sunglasses***

**Meh, don't really feel like replying to all of your nice messages, cuz I'm kinda tired. I hope you all won't mind. orz**

**Please favourite/follow/review! I would appreciate it very much! C:**


End file.
